


Love Lockdown

by akemi42



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Het, Video, bill/lorena, bill/sookie, true blood - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This song embodies the relationship between Bill and Lorena…and its effect on the relationship between Bill and Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lockdown

**Pairing:** Bill/Lorena, Bill/Sookie  
 **File Size:** 94 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Love Lockdown"  
 **Artist:** Kanye West  
 **Summary:** : This song embodies the relationship between Bill and Lorena…and its effect on the relationship between Bill and Sookie.  
 **Warning:** Blood, gore, violence

[Download Lovelockdown](http://www.akemi42.com/files/LoveLockdownTrueBlood.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Love Lockdown on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6kNut-PPxY) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2011/02/01/love-lockdown/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/LoveLockdownTrueBlood.wmv)


End file.
